shacktacfandomcom-20200214-history
OPFOR
OPFOR (short for "Opposing Force") is one of the possible Sides in any ShackTac mission. The term is used on the Shack Tactical Wiki to describe any Side belonging to the Eastern Bloc (the Soviet Union and its allies) or exclusively using Soviet/Russian equipment. It is used similarly in ShackTac, though it may alternatively refer to any AI-controlled enemy military force during Cooperative missions, even if that force uses non-Soviet weapons. The term is borrowed from U.S. military terminology, where it generally refers to any simulated "enemy" force during combat exercises, regardless of which military it is attempting to simulate. OPFOR weaponry and vehicles are as varied as BLUFOR (American/NATO) weaponry. Most OPFOR weapons have a BLUFOR counterpart and vice versa, with a few differences. For example, OPFOR tends to rely on heavy wheeled Vehicles more often than BLUFOR, uses reloadable Light Anti-Tank Launchers more often, and puts more emphasis on quantity of units vs. quality of equipment. The vast majority of missions in ShackTac feature only two Sides, with OPFOR fighting against BLUFOR. Shackers typically play BLUFOR in those scenarios, with OPFOR being controlled by the Game Master and AI. The reverse, while rare, does occur from time to time. OPFOR v. OPFOR missions, where both Sides exclusively use Soviet equipment, are uncommon but not rare (e.g. Russia vs. Ukraine). Several scenarios feature a third force, INDFOR, which is generally hostile to both OPFOR and BLUFOR, and may use any variety of equipment. Historical Background Shortly after the end of World War 2, the wartime alliance between the Western allies (the United States, Britain and France) and the Soviet Union became unraveled. Europe, territorially divided between these two opposing sides, became the primary potential front line for the Cold War. On the west, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization was established as an alliance against the Soviet Union and its puppet states (the Warsaw Pact nations). While the two sides engaged in a brutal war of espionage and covert operations around the world, their respective military forces were poised to engage one another in a third World War, should either side dare to start one. World War 3 never came, but both sides repeatedly found themselves engaged with each other in various proxy conflicts for dominance. The Soviet Union's massive industrial apparatus designed and produced weaponry that was designed to utilize its numerical superiority. Equipment and vehicles were cheap to produce, placing less emphasis on comfort and protection than sheer effectiveness. This included rugged but reliable Small Arms, fast APCs, and a multitude of powerful Tanks. Rocket technology, particularly anti-tank and anti-aircraft rockets, were quickly developed to counter the technologically-superior NATO vehicles in a cheap and effective manner. The mass production of such weaponry also allowed the USSR to deliver large numbers of those weapons to its client-states in Eastern Europe, and to sell it globally to any independent country that was willing to pay. This resulted in the proliferation of Soviet weaponry to such an extent that most of these weapons are still being used today by at least one side of almost every conflict. Needless to say, the USSR's satellite states (East Germany, Poland, etc.) used Soviet weapon models exclusively, making them a de-facto extension of the Soviet Red Army. This turn of affairs prompted the creation of U.S. military units trained to fight using captured Soviet equipment and tactics. These units, dubbed "OPFOR", would be used in military exercised to simulate the enemy forces that U.S. and NATO allies might encounter in any open conflict with the Eastern Bloc, and could also simulate the various non-aligned military forces that were now using Soviet equipment. OPFOR units adopted the Force Organization of Eastern Bloc units, and also attempted to develop tactics suitable for Soviet equipment so that it could be studied, exploited, and ultimately defeated. ShackTac OPFOR Shackers may use the term "OPFOR" in one of two different ways: * As here on the Wiki, the term may describe any military force exclusively (or primarily) using Soviet/Russian equipment. This includes any fictional military from the ArmA universe that is not strictly Soviet or Russian, so long as it uses that equipment. * Alternatively, the term may be used to describe the AI-controlled Side in a Cooperative mission, regardless of what equipment it is using. In this case, the player Side is termed BLUFOR, even if it uses Soviet equipment exclusively. Note that the term "OPFOR" generally refers to military forces, as opposed to paramilitary forces which are typically referred to as INDFOR (or "Independents"). The term is rarely used by the players themselves. It more often appears in the Briefing Text, written by the mission designer, in which case either or both definitions may apply. As with everything else in ShackTac, exceptions to the rule are always possible. Weaponry OPFOR weaponry is as varied as BLUFOR weaponry, and there are models to fill pretty much any role that a BLUFOR weapon might have. However, there are several differences in emphasis of some weapons/vehicles over others. Most Soviet/Russian weaponry is bulky and uncomfortable to use compared to BLUFOR weapons, and suffers from slight technical inferiority to BLUFOR weaponry. Nevertheless, the weapons on both sides are similar in capabilities, and in the players' hands can often be equally effective. Below is a list of all OPFOR weaponry, divided into weapon categories and subcategories. This list is most likely incomplete, and may be subject to changes as the ShackTac modset (and ArmA assets) expands over time. Small Arms * AK: Short for "Avtomat Kalashnikova", this is a whole family of Assault Rifle models used by OPFOR. This family of firearms was introduced in 1947, and advanced models based on the original are still being produced. Originally chambered for a 7.62x39 bullet, they now use 5.45mm or even 5.56mm bullets. AKs are generally considered more reliable than their NATO counterparts, but are generally slightly less accurate over long distances. * RPK: The Soviet Automatic Rifle family is essentially a heavier variant of the AK, capable of longer, more accurate sustained fire. RPKs typically use a relatively small magazine for their weapon class (45 bullets), which is larger than the AK magazine but significantly smaller than NATO Automatic Rifle magazines. * PKM: A Light/Medium Machine Gun used by OPFOR infantry. It fires 7.62mm bullets, and is generally fitted with an ammo Box. A variant of this machine gun, called a PKT, is used prolifically in Soviet vehicles as well. Anti-Tank Launchers * RPG-7: An extremely common Soviet Light Anti-Tank Launcher. It is easily recognizable with its long, narrow barrel tipped with a fat warhead. Unlike NATO LAT launchers, RPG-7s are reloadable, and have several types of warheads available, the most common being a regular HEAT warhead. * RPG-29: A Soviet Medium Anti-Tank Launcher. Very powerful for an unguided MAT, this launcher uses Tandem Warheads to defeat Reactive Armor and Slats, and has a good chance of penetrating Tank front armor. * Konkurs and Kornet: These are the most common Russian-made wire-guided ATGMs, used as stationary, infantry-carried, and vehicle-mounted weapons against enemy Tanks. They function similarly to the American TOW. Grenades * GP-25: This Soviet under-barrel Grenade Launcher fires the VOG-25 40mm grenade and its variants. ShackTac uses the term "GP" to refer to all Grenade Launchers and (more often) the grenades they fire. * RGD-5: A small Soviet hand-thrown Fragmentation Grenade. Its spherical shape and orange color make it highly recognizable, and some Shackers make an effort to collect them from enemy bodies for later use. Heavy Automatics * DShK: Also called the "Dushka", this is a common 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun commonly found mounted on Technicals and Recon Vehicles. * Kord: A more modern 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun, typically used as a stationary emplacement. * NSVT: A 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun used on several OPFOR vehicles as a primary or secondary weapon. * KPVT: A 14.5mm Heavy Machine Guns typically found on medium armored vehicles as their primary weapon. * Several heavy Soviet vehicles, particularly IFVs, carry a variety of Autocannons such as the 2A42, 2A72, and other models. * Russian Attack Helicopters typically use the same single-barreled autocannons as their ground-vehicles. The primary exception is the two-barreled GSh-23, mounted on the chin of the Mi-24 "Hind". * Zeus: A ShackTac nickname for the Soviet multi-barreled setup of several 2A7 23mm Autocannons linked together, as seen on the Shilka anti-aircraft vehicle (the ZSU family of weapons). Provides a very fast rate of fire. Cannons * OPFOR IFVs that do not carry an Autocannon typically carry a 73mm cannon of one type or another. These are low-velocity smooth-bore cannons, mostly useful against enemy infantry and vehicles but not against enemy Tanks. On the other hand, many of these smooth-bore cannons are capable of launching an ATGM against tanks, when needed. * OPPFOR Tanks use a variety of cannons around the 100-125mm diameter range. Within the context of ArmA, they are roughly as effective as BLUFOR cannons. On the other hand, most modern BLUFOR tanks are very heavily armored, which means that the OPFOR shells are actually a little less effective than their Western counterparts against such targets. Air Weapons Artillery Vehicles Although for the most part OPFOR and BLUFOR have similar variety and roles, OPFOR's emphasis on lower-tech, mass-produced, cheaper solutions means that some vehicles are designed to fill multiple roles, where BLUFOR would have two different types of less-flexible vehicles. This is particularly felt in OPFOR's copious use of Armored Cars, as well as the use of Attack Helicopters capable of transporting troops. Light Vehicles * KAMAZ: A Soviet-era 6-wheeled unarmed Truck used in both civilian and military capacity. It can carry roughly one Squad of troops. * UAZ/GAZ: One of the lightest vehicles in ShackTac, this is a small Jeep-like vehicle. It has 4-wheel drive, and is usually seen in its open-top form with a DShK Heavy Machine Gun installed on a pintle mount in the back. This variant only has one seat for a passenger. It is used as a quick flanking vehicle for anti-infantry action, and its lack of any protection for the crew means that it is very easy to destroy. * Tigr: An OPFOR 4-wheeled Recon Vehicle, with light armor and reinforced windows to make it a little less vulnerable to Small Arms. Older models are unarmed, while newer ones have a Heavy Machine Gun mounted on top. A Tigr can carry an entire Fireteam. Medium Vehicles * BTR-40: A World-War era Armored Car with an open-top box at the back to transport troops. It was replaced by the Vodnik and BRDM fairly early, and typically appears in ShackTac only during low-tech scenarios. * MT-LB: An OPFOR unarmed (or lightly-armed) tracked vehicle used as an Armored Personnel Carrier. It is capable of carrying a whole Squad. The MT-LB has only been spotted once or twice in ShackTac videos. * Vodnik: An old 4-wheeled Armored Car model, with armor substantial enough to withstand Small Arms. It has a Heavy Machine Gun on top. It can carry a little more than a Fireteam as passengers. The Vodnik is used to quickly and safely transport infantry, but is somewhat vulnerable. Vodniks were used frequently in ArmA 2 as enemy vehicles, but do not appear in ArmA 3. * BRDM: A heavy 4-wheeled Armored Car with substantial armor and an armored Heavy Machine Gun turret. BRDMs are used to hunt infantry, and can also transport about a Fireteam. * BTR: An 8-wheeled Armored Personnel Carrier. BTRs can carry about a Fireteam, and are very quick on open ground. The common BTR variants have an armored Heavy Machine Gun turret. The BTR carries enough armor to withstand Small Arms and even small explosives (e.g. Hand Grenades) to some degree. The wheels are the most vulnerable part of the BTR, but even the tires can withstand significant damage. * BTR-80A: A variant of the BTR that's armed with an Autocannon. Significantly more dangerous to infantry and enemy light vehicles, but otherwise near identical to the normal BTR model. * BMP: The primary Soviet IFV is a tracked vehicle with a low profile and heavy armor. Different models of the BMP carry different weapons, from the 73mm Cannon of the BMP-1, to the 30mm Autocannon of the BMP-2, to the 100mm Cannon and 30mm Autocannon of the BMP-3. All variants of the BMP also have the ability to launch ATGMs, and carry a Fireteam of infantry when needed (although they are rarely required to do so). BMPs are also amphibious. * BMD: A lighter, smaller, and faster version of the BMP, designed to be carried and dropped on the battlefield by Helicopters. BMDs are nevertheless as well-armed as the BMPs, but slightly less well-armored. Tanks * T-34: A World-War era Soviet Tank, hailed as one of the best tanks of the period. It is insufficiently armored for modern conflict, but is still a fearsome opponent. T-34s typically appear in low-tech scenarios, or as a herald for larger tanks to follow. * T-55: An early Cold-War era Tank. * T-72: The primary Main Battle Tank of the Soviet Union and other OPFOR military forces. Well-armored and carrying a powerful Cannon as well as multiple Heavy Machine Guns, it presents a serious threat to all enemies on the battlefield. The T-72 has multiple variants, with the more modern ones typically carrying Reactive Armor and more advanced optics. Helicopters * Hip: The Mi-8 Hip is OPFOR's primary Transport Helicopter. This 60-year-old helicopter can carry a whole Squad of infantrymen, and can airlift a variety of combat vehicles. OPFOR may sometimes use it for recon. The vehicle is loaded from the rear, and may have a Heavy Machine Gun mounted in the rear door to shoot at pursuers or enemies on the ground. * Rocket Hip: The ShackTac nickname for a Hip carrying Rocket Pods on both of its wing stubs. This vehicle may seem like an innocuous Transport Helicopter at a distance, but as it comes closer to reveal its weapons it becomes a serious threat to Infantry and Light Vehicles on the ground. * Hind: The Mi-24 Hind is OPFOR's primary Attack Helicopter. Unlike its BLUFOR counterparts, the Hind is very well armored for a helicopter, capable of withstanding Heavy Machine Gun fire fairly easily. It can also carry around a Fireteam of men in its rear compartment. The Hind's most dangerous weapon are its Rocket Pods, but it can also carry a variety of other aerial weapons. * Mi-28: The Mi-28 Havoc is a modern OPFOR Attack Helicopter that is similar in design and capabilities to the Apache. It is primarily used for hunting Tanks and other vehicles ahead of the friendly force. Mi-28s are relatively rare in ShackTac videos, and typically appears in the hands of friendly OPFOR. * Black Shark / Alligator: The Ka-50/Ka-52 is yet another modern OPFOR Attack Helicopter. This particular model has no tail rotor, instead using two counter-rotating main rotors. This is the only helicopter in ShackTac whose pilots can eject during an emergency. The Black Shark is otherwise similar in capabilities to the Mi-28/Apache, though slightly better armored. Airplanes * Frogfoot: The Su-25 is a Close Air Support Jet. It operates similarly to the A-10, although its design is radically different. The Frogfoot is well-armed and highly survivable, and is capable of air combat especially against Helicopters, although its main purpose is to attack enemy Tanks and other hard ground targets. * Su-27: An OPFOR multi-purpose Jet, designed for air superiority but often used in ShackTac to attack ground targets and protect the ground forces from enemy aircraft. Roughly equivalent to the American F-15. ShackTac uses the "futuristic" advanced model of this plane that is available in ArmA 3. Others * Shilka: This tracked vehicle, originally the ZSU-23-4, is a radar-guided Advanced Anti-Aircraft (AAA) vehicle. It carries a four-barrel Zeus Autocannon with a very high rate of fire. The Shilka can shoot down aircraft rather easily, and can also use its weapon against ground targets with similar terrifying effect. It is sufficiently well-armored to withstand Small Arms, but not heavier weapons. * SCUD: An OPFOR ballistic missile launcher, which can launch a single, massive missile over distances of hundreds of kilometers. This vehicle is typically seen in ShackTac as a mission objective to be destroyed before it can launch its weapon. A SCUD missile impact has never been observed in ShackTac videos. In Missions The vast majority of ShackTac missions are Cooperative, and of these missions the vast majority feature only two Sides: BLUFOR vs. OPFOR. Most commonly, the OPFOR side is played by the AI, with the Game Master manipulating things on a larger scale. Player-controlled OPFOR is uncommon, but not rare by any means. In Adversarial missions the situation is similar, with the exception that both sides are Player-controlled. However Adversarial missions a bit more commonly feature at least one additional Side, usu. an INDFOR. OPFOR vs. OPFOR missions are also not uncommon. The Russia vs. Ukraine scenarios are an example of this. OPFOR vs. OPFOR is still far more common than BLUFOR vs. BLUFOR, which almost never happens. Playing as OPFOR is to some extent "more difficult" than playing BLUFOR, given the lower technical advantage given by OPFOR equipment. Of particular note is the uncomfortable nature of OPFOR vehicles, which offer limited view for the vehicle's occupants, and limited optical instrumentation. Other more minor difficulties include unintuitive aiming markers on sights, and sometimes unfamiliarity with the use of OPFOR equipment in general. Player-controlled OPFOR has the same structural organization as any other force, since ShackTac does not use real-world structures in any case. AI-controlled OPFOR is not substantially different from AI-controlled BLUFOR, other than the specific differences between available weapons and vehicles. Of particular note are Bradleys, which pose a much more significant threat to air assets than their OPFOR equivalents (BMPs, et al), thus making player-controlled OPFOR aircraft much less effective. AI-controlled OPFOR tanks are also more common on the battlefield, as they are a little easier to defeat than Abrams tanks. Category:Sides Category:OPFOR